Salvación
by Kotori Megurine
Summary: Capitulo 7 subido. Otro fanfic de FFVII, Capitulo seis listo, el resumen completo, dentro del fic, lean por favor y dejen Reviews
1. El Regreso de una ángel

**Salvación**

_**Resumen: **Después de tantas batallas, la joven creta Aerith regresa al mundo para vivir de nuevo, descubre cosas nueva, entre ellas descubre que ella no era la única creta a encontrara a una chica con el mismo aura místico que resulta ser su hermana, una hermana que nunca a conocido, con el tiempo se desarrolla una relación de amor fraternal entre ellas, Aerith descubre también que Cloud esta enamorado de ella, mientras una hermosa amistad entre Aislim y Vincent nace la cual se convierte en amor, pero poco tiempo después llega una nueva catástrofe que amenaza con la destrucción no solo de este mundo si no de otros y dimensiones distintas, depende de nuestros cuatro amigos salvar el mundo y todo lo valioso para ellos…_

_**Rango: **Para todas las edades._

_**Genero: **Drama, Romance, Aventuras, Tragedia._

_**Pareja: **CloudxAerith, VincentxOC(Aislim)_

_Capitulo "1"_

_El Regreso de una ángel_

_**Resumen del Capitulo: **Por haber sacrificado su vida en la ultima batalla, a la joven Creta Aerith se le da otra oportunidad para vivir, ya que el planeta así lo a dispuesto, los demás cretas de la tierra prometida la despiden y le desean la mejor felicidad del mundo en su nueva oportunidad de vivir._

Habían pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima batalla en el planeta, todos había tomado su caminos diferentes, mientras desde la Tierra Prometida, era cuidados por su querida y fallecida amiga, quien siempre que uno de ellos estaba triste, la joven fui a consolarlos, era tanta la amistad y amor que sentía, que a veces ella sufría en silencio, todos los cretas que la querían mucho, incluso su madre Ifana, sufría a verla así pero poco la pena se fue cuando, el planeta decidió que la joven Aerith, regresara a la vida. La decisión de planeta alegro y entrice a Ifana, feliz por que su hija dejaría de sufrir y triste por que ya lo la tendría a su lado.

Todos los cretas se reunieron en el consejo para despedir a la salvadora del planeta, esta con una sonrisa y algo de nostalgia sube hasta donde estaban, los mas sabios del lugar, estos le dieron las bendiciones a la chica y la despidieron. Para así, abrirle el pasado de regreso al planeta y de nuevo a la vida, Aerith fue rodeada de una aura intensa la cual la cubre, poco a poco desaparece y el cuerpo inerte de la chica el cual estaba en el lago de la ciudad olvidada comenzó a brillar intensamente, comenzado a subir a la superficie mientras brillaba, una vez ahí, la chica nuevamente viva sale del lago, echando su cabello mojado para atrás, mira donde se encontraba y reconoce lugar donde se encontraba para después comenzar a salir del lago, de sus ropas escurría gotas de agua.

Se quedo en el lugar unas horas, pensado en como presentarse de nuevo con sus amigos ya que había pasado algunos años, desde que ella murió y tal vez todos ya tenia una vida que seguir, eso la angustiaba un poco, suspira, cierra los ojos y decide volver a la vida de los que para ella significaba tanto.

-¿Qué habrá pasado todos estos años?-. Se pregunto para si misma la chica de ojos verdes.

Mientras tanto, en el bart de Tifa, todos se habían reunido para recordar sus aventuras y también rendir honor a los caídos en batallas. Todos hacia los preparativos para esa causa, Tifa puso un cartel de que iba a cerrar temprano para así tener todo el tiempo disponible y poder ayudar en esos preparativos. Pasaron horas organizando todo y una vez que todo estas listo se dispusieron a comenzar, las puertas se abre, Tifa se acerca para decir que estaba cerrado y se queda petrificada a ver de quien se trataba.

-¿No puede ser?-. Dice la morena sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos miraban.

-Tifa-. Le llama una chica de ojos verdes, trenza, cabello café y ropas rosas.-Soy yo…-.

-¿Aerith?-. Dijo Tifa interrogante.

-Así es-. Responde la chica que estaba frente de ella.

-Dios-. Exclama la morena.- ¿No eres un sueño?-.

-Claro que no-. Responde Aerith con una sonrisa.-Soy real-.

Tifa no pudo aguantar la emoción de ver a su querida amiga, otra vez ahí frente de ella, rápidamente la abraza con mucho sentimiento, fue tan emotivo el abrazo que la pobre creta se puso azul.

-Ti…fa-. Dice la joven creta con algo de dificultad.-Me…estas…sacado…el...ai...re-.

Tifa al ver como estaba la **pobre **creta, rápidamente la suelta.-Perdón Aerith-. Sonríe llena de felicidad.-Pero no pude contenerme ya que no me esperaba verte aquí y…viva-.

La creta mira a su amiga y le sonríe tiernamente.-Se entiende amiga-. Susurra sin dejar de sonreírle.-Después de todo yo había sido asesinada antes-.

Las dos chicas se quedaron **largo **rato hablando, mientras que los demás esperaban a que Tifa regresara a no ver que ella venia, se desesperan y deciden ver por que Tifa tardaba tanto, todos salieron uno tras otro, y ver con quien Tifa se distrajo se quedaron petrificados. Ya que no daba crédito a sus ojos puesto que su **fallecida **amiga, Aerith, se encontraba, ahora frente a ellos, vivita y coleando. La creta siente la mirada de sus amigos y les dirige la mirada con una bella sonrisa.

-Hola-. Dice la ojiverde con una dulce sonrisa.

Todos no sabia que decir o que hacer, algunos pensaron que era un sueño, otros que era una broma pero al ver esa sonrisa pura y hermosa que era digna de su amiga creta, comenzaron a llorar de la emoción, corrieron entre todos y abrazaron fuertemente la chica, nadie se escapo de este emotivo momento y a decir nadie, me refiero que ni siquiera Vincent se mostró **indiferente** a regreso de la chica, quien también la abraza con rastros de lagrimas por sus mejillas. Eso dejo a la creta estática, ya que conocía a Vincent y él nunca había sido así, es mas era la primera vez que él es así con ella, nunca supo como tratarlo, ya que eres muy diferente mas que Cloud.

-¿Vincent?-. Llamo **interrogantemente **la joven creta mientras el exturk la abrazaba.

-Que bueno que estés de regreso-. Susurra y deja de abrazarla.-Bienvenida de nuevo Aerith-. Le susurra suavemente Vincent mientras le acaricia la cabeza a la creta con mucho cariño.

-Etto…Gracias, Vincent-. Dice Aerith con la más **angelical** de sus sonrisas.

-De nada-. Dicho eso Vincent regreso a ser el mismo, **serio y distante**.

Después del emotivo momento, todos incluyendo, Aerith, se reunieron para recordar cada una de sus aventuras que pasaron juntos, cada uno tenia su propia versión, cada uno contó la forma en que influyo en la salvación de planeta pero todos estaba de acuerdo que la heroína es Aerith, por que si ella el planea hubiera sido **destruido**. Fueron largas las horas que hablaron recordando cada momento de sus aventuras, las cuales les trajo, alegrías, penas y mucha sabiduría.

Mientras, ellos estaban en sus **recuerdos, **en otro lago una joven chica de ojos violetas, cabello celeste, vestido azul claro y camisa sin mandas de azul fuerte, zapatillas color café, caminaba por los alrededores de lugar, mirando por la ventana aquel grupo de amigos que estaban muy metidos en su charla, sin saber que pronto ella se unirá a ellos para así poder **salvar una vez mas al planeta.**

Continuara…

_**Notas de la Autora: Aquí mi primer fic de FFVII, espero que les guste, tendrá muchas emociones y cosas tristes, este capitulo me salio corto por que andaba triste pero tratare de que los otros capítulos sean mejores, se los prometo… nos leemos besos y pásela bonito bye.**_


	2. La Chica Misteriosa

**Salvación**

_**Resumen: **Después de tantas batallas, la joven creta Aerith regresa al mundo para vivir de nuevo, descubre cosas nueva, entre ellas descubre que ella no era la única creta a encontrara a una chica con el mismo aura místico que resulta ser su hermana, una hermana que nunca a conocido, con el tiempo se desarrolla una relación de amor fraternal entre ellas, Aerith descubre también que Cloud esta enamorado de ella, mientras una hermosa amistad entre Aislim y Vincent nace la cual se convierte en amor, pero poco tiempo después llega una nueva catástrofe que amenaza con la destrucción no solo de este mundo si no de otros y dimensiones distintas, depende de nuestros cuatro amigos salvar el mundo y todo lo valioso para ellos…_

_**Rango: **Para todas las edades._

_**Genero: **Drama, Romance, Aventuras, Tragedia._

_**Pareja: **CloudxAerith, VincentxOC (Aislim)_

_Capitulo "2"_

_La Chica Misteriosa_

_**Resumen del Capitulo: **Un día común y corriente, todos deciden para el tiempo para divertirse, Cloud se le declara a Aerith, los demás va a Costa del Sol a jugar un poco, sin saber que la playa traería con sus olas a una misteriosa chica, la cual esta **inconciente y herida**, toma la decisión de ayudarla, sin saber que con la llegada de esta chica una nueva batalla se iba acercando._

Ya habían pasado una semana desde que Aerith, **resucito**, todos estabas muy feliz pero el que estaba mas feliz era Cloud, ya que sentía una gran dicha a que ella este a su lado, ahora que la chica estaba de regreso en este mundo, Cloud pasaba todo el tiempo con ella, Aerith se sentía feliz de estar de nuevo con Cloud, mientras Tifa sonríe para si misma.

-"Si él la ama, yo me haré aun lado, ya que no quiero echarle a perder su **felicidad**, puesto que la felicidad de Cloud es lo que mas me **importa**"-. Suspira un poco.-Se feliz, mi amado Cloud-. Se levanta de donde Tifa miraba a Cloud pasear siempre con la cetra.

Mientras Cloud y Aerith seguían jugando y recordado el pasado, Cloud le cuenta a la cetra la mucho que le dolió su perdida, la chica le sonríe y lo abraza cariñosamente.

-Pero todo eso ya termino por que yo siempre estaré a tu lado-. Le susurra.-Esta vez no te dejare **solito**-.

-Aerith-. Le susurra Cloud y la abraza.-Tú **nunca **me dejaste solo-.

-Pero…-Trato de decir la cetra pero Cloud la callo con un sutil beso en los labios lo cual la dejo estatica.

-Siempre estabas dándome ánimos, sin ti no hubiera podido salvar a esos niños-. Susurra Cloud y la abraza suavemente.-**Te amo**, Aerith-.

Aquellas palabras dejaron a la cetra estática, ya que no esperaba escucharlas, antes de responderle a Cloud, este le da un suave y apasionado beso en los labios, rodeándola por la cintura con los brazos. La cetra sentía la suavidad de aquel beso, aun no lograba asimilar lo que estaba pasado, paso algo de tiempo y ella lo rodea por el cuello para corresponder el beso. Mientras a lo lejos Tifa miraba lo que pasaba.

-Se feliz-. Susurra la morena, se da media vuelta y se va.

Cloud seguía **besado** a la cetra, sin dejar de abrazarla, saboreando por el beso el delicioso sabor de aquellos labios, que siempre tuvo ganas de probar, la cetra por su parte lo abrazaba tiernamente, poco después Cloud baja al cuello de la chica y comenzó a besárselo.

Mientras esta pareja por fin se demostraba lo mucho que se amaba, el resto del grupo salio a **jugar **a Costa del Sol, mientras todos jugaban con la pelota, Vincent estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, mirando a sus amigos jugar. Todos estaban pasando ese día en grande cuando de pronto en el mar se ve una chica inconciente flotando en un pedazo de madera, el cual parecía no resistir más el peso de la chica. Todos vieron eso y buscaron la forma de llegar lo mas pronto posible a ella pero Vincent se **lanzo **al agua y nado hasta donde se encontraba la chica, tomándola suavemente con un brazo pero a tomarla sintió algo extraño que hizo que se estremeciera y nadado con el otro hasta donde se encontraban los demás, quienes miraba como Vincent regresaba con la chica en brazos, una vez que llego dejo a la joven en la arena y todos la revisaron para saber si estaba viva o muerta, todos se tranquilizaron a ver que aun la joven estaba viva pero como ella estaba débil, optaron por llevarla a el bar. de Tifa para darle los cuidaros que la chica necesitaba.

-Bueno-. Dice Tifa preocupada viendo a la chica.- ¿Quién la va a llevar?

-Yo, lo haré-. Responde seriamente Vincent acercándose a la chica para tomarla entre sus brazos.-Tifa, vamonos-. Una vez dicho esto, emprendió camino al bar.

-De acuerdo Vincent-. Responde la morena caminado atrás de él.

Y así, Vincent y Tifa llevaron a la chica al bar para que esta descansara y se recuperada, caminaron por mucho tiempo, una vez que llegaron al Séptimo Cielo, Tifa abre la puerta con sus llaves y Vincent entra al bar con la chica en brazos.

-Llévala a una de las habitaciones-. Pide amablemente Tifa.

-Eso haré-. Dicho eso Vincent lleva a la chica a una de las habitaciones, una que ahí, deja a la chica en la cama y se queda observadora por unos instantes, había algo en ella, algo extraño que no sabia que decir, pero debe admitir que cuando la toco sintió un extraño sentimiento, algo que nunca había sentido antes, fue tanta la sorpresa esa vez que pudo sentir como su piel se enchinaba. El exturk se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que una voz familiar lo saco de ese trance.

-Vincent-. Le llama Tifa entrando a la habitación.- ¿Cómo esta la chica?-.

-Bien-. Responde seriamente.-Solo esta desmayada-. Dicho esto le acaricia la cabeza a la chica inconciente.-Debe descansar mucho-.

-Tienes razón-. Dice Tifa al sentarse en la cama a lado de la chica.

-Ven-. Vincent se levanta y toma a Tifa de la mano.-Será mejor que la **dejemos **descansar-.

-Si, tienes razón-. Responde Tifa y sale del la habitación junto con Vincent.- ¿Los demás se quedaron en Costa Del Sol?-.

-Si pero regresaran pronto-. Después de esas palabras el exturck, sale del bar y se va a caminar por el lugar para poder pensar en por que sintió eso al tocar a la chica, es algo que aun no se lograba explicar a sí mismo.

Tifa solo se quedo viendo **extrañada **a Vincent, ya que es la primera vez que siente que se comporta de una forma extraña, pero aun así Tifa no se preocupaba mucho por él, era su amigo claro esta pero él sabia cuidarse muy bien solo por esa razón no se preocupaba tanto por él. La morena se quedo en el bar esperando a que la chica despertara y que los demás regresaran, siempre que podía pasaba por la habitación de la joven a ver como se encontraba pero siempre la encontraba dormida, minutos después llegaron Aerith y Cloud, los demás había ido a la Granja de Chocobos. Tifa a ver quienes habían llegado, sonríe y camina hasta ellos.

-Ya era hora que regresara-. Dice la morena algo molesta.-Vincent y yo, trajimos aquí a una chica inconciente y débil-.

-Si ya sabemos eso-. Responde la cetra a subir donde se encontraba la joven.

-¿Cómo lo supieron?-. Pregunto Tifa **impresionada**.

-Nos encontramos a Vincent y él nos contó-. Responde el rubio a su amiga.-Por eso nos apresuramos a regresar para saber sobre esa chica-.

-Esa chica es extraña-. Dice Tifa suspirando un poco.-Se siente que ella tiene un aura misteriosa-.

Después de comentario de Tifa, un incomodo silencio se apodero del lugar, Cloud cierra los ojos pensado sobre el asusto y Tifa miraba la barra pesando en la identidad de aquella chica, cuando de pronto se oye un grito del cuarto, era Aerith.

-¡Cloud, Tifa!-. Les grita la cetra desde el cuarto.-¡Vengan pronto ya despertó!-.

Ante esas palabras, ambos corrieron escaleras arriba para poder hablar con aquella chica, rápidamente abrieron la puerta entrando al cuarto, Aerith estaba sentada a lado de la chica de pelo azul cielo y sus ojos celestes, piel blanca y aparecía angelical y delicada como una muñequita de porcelana y piel que aprecie terciopelada, la chica a ver a Cloud y Tifa entras a la habitación se asusta pero Aerith la tranquiliza.

-Tranquila-. Susurra la cetra a la joven.-Ellos no te harán **nada malo**-. Dice eso con una linda sonrisa.

-De acuerdo-. Es la respuesta de aquella chica.

-Que bueno que despiertas-. Dice felizmente Tifa.-¿Por qué estabas en esa tabla flotando a la deriva?-.

La chica de cabello azul mira a la morena y sonríe débilmente.-El barco donde iba se hundió a causa de una tormenta-. Responde y mira por la ventana.-Al parecer fui la única que se salvo-.

Tifa se queda sin palabras al escuchar esa respuesta, se sienta a lado de la chica de cabello azul y la abraza tiernamente.-Debió ser muy duro-. Susurra suavemente.-Ahhh, casi lo olvido, mi nombre es Tifa-. Le sonríe dulcemente.

-Yo soy Aerith-. Responde la Cetra mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza a la chica.

-Y yo Cloud-. Responde el rubio a ver que las chicas se habían presentado.

-Mucho gusto-. Responde la peliazul con una sonrisa.-Mi nombre es Aislim-.

-¿Aislim?-. Pregunto la cetra algo consternada.-¿Ese es tu nombre?-.

-Si-. Responde Aislim sonriéndole a Aerith.-Es mi nombre-.

-Pero Aislim es el nombre de…-. La cetra se queda viendo a todos y piensa en las mejores palabras para decir lo que ella tiene que decir sin causar un shock rotundo a todos los presentes.

Cloud, Tifa miraba a Aerith esperando la respuesta de esta, en ese momento se oye que alguien entra al bar y sube por las escaleras para ir a la habitación, a abrir la puerta todos se dan cuenta de que se trata de Vincent, la cetra a ver al exturk, suspira levemente, ahora debe ser mucho mas cuidadosa y pensar muy bien en lo que debe decir, Vincent a ver eso, se queda esperando la respuesta de la cetra, ahora mas que nunca Aerith debe ser muy cuidadosa con lo que esta apunto de decir por que si no…todo seria un alboroto, lo que si podría sentir es que con la llegada de Aislim, las batallas posiblemente volvería a comenzar y nuevamente arrasaría muchas cosas de las cuales la cetra **no deseaba volver a vivir**….

Continuara…

_**Notas de la autora: Hola espero que les guste este segundo capitulo, perdón si me queda algo flojo pero no eh estado bien de ánimos, tratare de hacer mejores los próximos capítulos, ante esto les diré que todo tipo de comentario será bien recibido…nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo y espero que ya mi inspiración este mejor para ese momento, cuídense.**_


	3. Revelación

**Salvación**

_**Resumen: **Después de tantas batallas, la joven creta Aerith regresa al mundo para vivir de nuevo, descubre cosas nueva, entre ellas descubre que ella no era la única creta a encontrara a una chica con el mismo aura místico que resulta ser su hermana, una hermana que nunca a conocido, con el tiempo se desarrolla una relación de amor fraternal entre ellas, Aerith descubre también que Cloud esta enamorado de ella, mientras una hermosa amistad entre Aislim y Vincent nace la cual se convierte en amor, pero poco tiempo después llega una nueva catástrofe que amenaza con la destrucción no solo de este mundo si no de otros y dimensiones distintas, depende de nuestros cuatro amigos salvar el mundo y todo lo valioso para ellos…_

_**Rango: **Para todas las edades._

_**Genero: **Drama, Romance, Aventuras, Tragedia._

_**Pareja: **CloudxAerith, VincentxOC (Aislim)_

_Capitulo "3"_

_Revelación_

_**Resumen del Capitulo: **Después de un incomodo silencio, Aerith le confiesa sobre la identidad de Aislim, ante esta revelación, todos se queda atónitos, ya que no podría creer lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Como era posible de que existiera otra cetra viva parte de Aerith?_

Aerith miraba a sus amigos, y después miraba a la chica la cual, seguía mirando sin entender lo que estaba pasando, Vincent, Cloud y Tifa, miraba a la cetra esperando la noticia que ella debía dar, pero Aerith sabia que con ese asusto que es muy **delicado**, debía ser mas cuidadosa ya que no sabia las reacciones que sus amigos podría tener a saber ese secreto. Suavemente suspira y cierra los ojos para tomar algo de aire y poder decirles sobre la chica, ya que no podía estar mas tiempo evitando, lo inevitable.

-Cloud, Tifa, Vincent-. Dice Aerith suavemente.- Lo que les voy a decir va ser muy delicado, ya que no se como lo vayan a tomar-. Termina y mira a sus amigos.

-Decirnos ¿Qué?-. Interroga Valentine.

-Sobre Aislim-. Responde la cetra.

-¿Sobre mi?-. Dice la joven apuntándose con el dedo.

-Si-. Responde Aerith a mirarla.-Sobre ti-.

Cloud viendo todo lo que pasaba se desespera y se levanta de la silla donde estaba sentando.-Aerith, deja de dar rodeos y di… ¿Qué esta pasando?-.

Aerith mira a Cloud y baja la cabeza.-Aislim…-Suspira un poco.-…Es el nombre de mi…**hermana**-. Susurra suavemente la cetra.

Todos al escuchar eso se quedaron en shock, esa no era la respuesta que esperaban, Aerith mira a sus amigos con una mirada seria, lo que se esperaban, la joven solo mira a la cetra extrañada sin entender lo que pasaba, baja la mirada, se levanta para intentar caminar pero pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo, pero antes de caer Vincent la atrapa entre sus brazos y la recuesta nuevamente en la cama. Todos a ver que la joven aun estaba débil, decidieron dejarla descansar, el ultimo en salir del cuarto fue Vincent, quien se le quedo contemplado unos minutos para despues salir del cuarto y cierra la puerta tras él, camina por el paseillito, llegando a los escalones y los baja calmadamente para llegar al bar., donde se encontraban, Tifa, Aerith, Cloud con los demás quienes acaban de llegar, al parecer ya sabían la noticia, eso se notaba, ya que cada uno puso su cara de asombro, Cid, se sentó y se quedó pensado en las posibilidades, Barret, no dijo nada ya que no sabia que decir, Nanaki, se había acostado en el suelo fingiendo que nada había escuchando, Cat, estaba sentando en una silla viendo fijamente su baso de agua, Yuffie, pues a ella la noticia la impresiono tanto que en todo el día se quedo de los tranquila.

Vincent y Cloud, hablaban de ese asunto, el cual los tenia **muy **inquietos, poco tiempo después se oyen los cuales se dirigían desde la habitación donde habitación, donde habían dejando a la chica descansar, una vez que esos pasos llegaron a la puerta del bar., se detiene y se asoma **tímidamente**, por el lumbrar de la puerta para ver a todos los que estaban ahí, haber que ahora eran mas se puso nerviosa, Aerith ve a la chica que se asomaba, tímida por la puerta, se levanta y camina hasta ella, Aislim a ver que Aerith se le acercaba, se esconde un poco mas, la cetra viendo eso, solo sonríe tiernamente, extiende su mano y la toma para jalarla y llevarla a donde se encontraban el resto de equipo.

-Chicos-. Los llamo suavemente, Aerith.-Ya despertó-. Sonríe y deja a la vista de todos a Aislim.

-Ho…la-. Saluda tímidamente, con un lindo rubor rojo en sus mejillas.

-¡HOLA!-. Saluda enérgicamente Yuffie corriendo hasta ella y la abraza fuertemente.-Bienvenida-. Sonríe.

-Gra…cias-. Susurra sin entender el acto que hizo Yuffie.

-¿Tienes donde quedarte?-. Le pregunta Tifa, la cual estaba en la barra de bebidas atendiendo.

-No-. Responde a dirigir su mirada a la morena.

-Puedes quedarte aquí-. Le dice dulcemente Tifa, al terminar de entender y acercarse a Aislim.

Aislim al escuchar eso sonríe tiernamente.-Gracias-. Le dice con una calida sonrisa.

-De nada-. Dice Tifa regresándole la sonrisa.

-Bueno ya que estas aquí te presentaremos bien a todo el equipo-. Comento muy emocionada Aerith, mientras miraba a la chica de cabello azul.

Aerith toma la mano de Aislim y procese a presentarle a todos los del equipo, una vez hecho esto, decide contarle sus aventuras, la cual la joven al oír cada parte del relato hacia caras chistosas que en más de una ocasión, hacía reír a todos. La tarde paso de los mas amena, pronto todos tuvieron que retirarse, en el bar., solo quedaron Vincent, Aislim y Tifa, ya que Aerith y Cloud habían salido a tener una cita, la morena limpiaba un poco y era ayudara por la peliazul, Vincent se encontraba recargando en la pared, mirándolas trabajar. Aislim limpia un poco la barra y recoge las botellas de bebidas vacías para llevarlas a donde Tifa le había indicando antes de comenzar, una vez que la chica termino, dirige su mirada a Vincent, quien al sentirse observado, levanta la mirada para verla a ella.

-Hola-. Le saluda con una sonrisa.

-Hola-. Responde Vincent, la mira por unos minutos y despues baja la mirada.

Aislim a ver aquello se le acerca, quedando a una distancia pequeña de él, le pone la mano en la mejilla y hace que la vea, Vincent clava sus ojos rubíes, en los ojos de la chica, los cuales lo miraban de una forma dulce y tierna, cosa que hice que el exturk, sin sintiera algo extraño recorrer su cuerpo, ella le sonríe y le susurra suavemente.

-Siento que tu corazón **sufre**-. Susurra a la vez que le acaricia la mejilla.

Vincent mira a la chica y se aparte de ella.-Apenas te conozco-. Susurra y le da la espalda.

-Lo se-. Le sonríe.-Pero puedo sentir cuando un corazón sufre-. Se acerca a Vincent.

El exturk, ve que ella se le acerca, se aleja levemente de ella, pero ella lo sujeta de la mano-garra, impidiendo que se aleje de ella, se acerca a él y le acaricia la mejilla.

-No tiene por que preocuparte-. Le sonríe.-Solo quiero ser tu amiga y saber por que tu corazón, **llora lagrimas de sangre**-. Susurra.

Vincent suspira y la mira a los ojos.- ¿Es cierto?-. Pregunta sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Qué cosa?-. Ella lo mira extrañada.-No entiendo-.

Vincent la mira fijamente, por la expresión que la chica puso, se dio cuenta que ella aun no sabe nada sobre lo que Aerith les había dicho, suspira levemente y desvía su mirada.- Yo no te lo puedo decir-. Responde.-Eso debes hablarlo con Aerith-. Dicho esto, se suelta de la chica y se va caminado fuera del bar.-Iré a caminar un poco-. Dicho esto se va del lugar.

La chica solo se le queda mirando, algo extrañada de esa actitud, camina hasta la ventana, para mirar por la ventana y recuerda lo que le dijo Vincent: "Eso debes hablarlo con Aerith", esas palabras rondaba una y otra vez su cabeza, se separa de la ventana y camina hasta la puerta del bar.-Tifa voy a salir un poco-. Grita la chica desde la entrada.

-De acuerdo-. Responde la morena asomándose.-Te cuidado-.

-Lo tendré-. Dice asomándose.- ¿Me podrías decir donde esta Aerith?-.

-Seguro esta en la iglesia de los suburbios-. Responde Tifa bajando hasta donde estaba Aislim.

-Gracias-. Dicho esto la joven sale para buscar a Aerith y poder hablar con ella sobre aquel momento en que todos se quedaron muy callados, parecía que ella les había dando una noticia que dejo mudos a todos.

Camino por largo, rato, buscando la iglesia, ya cuando estaba cansada, decide irse, pero se da cuenta que estaba perdida, camina por muchos lugares que son nuevos para ella, dando así, sin querer en la iglesia de los suburbios donde Aerith, se debía encontrar. Entra tranquilamente a la iglesia, sintiendo una gran paz, distingue a lo lejos algo como una sembradío de flores, rápidamente se acerca corriendo, mira las flores y se agacha para verlas mejor, aspira una y sonríe levemente, a los pocos minutos se oyen unos paso atrás de ella, rápidamente se voltea y se topa cara, cara con Aerith.

-¿Sucede algo?-. Pregunta la cetra mirado fijamente a la peliazul.

-Si-. Responde ella caminado hasta Aerith.-Debemos hablar de algo muy **importante**-.

Aerith mira a la chica y suspira levemente, ella había quería confesárselo, cuando se conocieran mas, mira a las flores y compre que Aislim debía saberlo ahora, saber que ella tenia aun un pariente vivo, pero aun no sabe con que palabras se lo diría, se pone a pensar a fondo buscando las palabras correctas. Aislim solo se queda mirando a la cetra, esperando la respuestas que ella le debía dar, se pone un poco nerviosa a ver a Aerith muy pensativa pero se dispone a ser paciente, ya que sea lo que sea, ella debía saberlo, ahora mismo…Lo que no sabe es que las respuestas que la cetra le daría, cambiaria su vida…para siempre…

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de lugar de Midgar, se encontraba caminado un joven de cabello largo negro, con ojos rojos, piel blanca, tenia ropas negras y una capa roja, exacto, se trataba de Vincent Valentine, el joven exturk, se encontraba caminado solo por aquel sitio, pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Aislim y como ella, pudo sentir el dolor de su corazón, apenas la conocía pero ella sintió que su corazón aun se lamentaba la perdida de su **gran amor**, Lucrecia Crescent, se detiene en como parte y se sienta en una silla, pensado en las palabras de aquella chica, las cuales lo habían dejando anonadado, no se podría explicar como se dio una idea de ese dolor, que él siempre había teniendo, la verdad, esa chica, tenia algo especial, cosa que a él, le parecía aun extraña, es normal, si ella era otra…Era normal que ella podría haber sentido ese dolor, pero con el tiempo, él le tendría un gran cariño, el cual se convertiría en algo mas que amistad, se convertiría en amor…

Continuara…

_**Notas De La Autora: Perdonen por la tardanza pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste, criticas, jitomatazos, penas de muerte, etc, son bien recibidas, perdone si el capitulo me salio, corto hice. todo lo que pude, pero bueno algo es algo, nos leemos, besos y pásela bonito, bye**_


	4. La otra Cetra

**Salvación**

_**Resumen: **Después de tantas batallas, la joven creta Aerith regresa al mundo para vivir de nuevo, descubre cosas nueva, entre ellas descubre que ella no era la única creta a encontrara a una chica con el mismo aura místico que resulta ser su hermana, una hermana que nunca a conocido, con el tiempo se desarrolla una relación de amor fraternal entre ellas, Aerith descubre también que Cloud esta enamorado de ella, mientras una hermosa amistad entre Aislim y Vincent nace la cual se convierte en amor, pero poco tiempo después llega una nueva catástrofe que amenaza con la destrucción no solo de este mundo si no de otros y dimensiones distintas, depende de nuestros cuatro amigos salvar el mundo y todo lo valioso para ellos…_

_**Rango: **Para todas las edades._

_**Genero: **Drama, Romance, Aventuras, Tragedia._

_**Pareja: **CloudxAerith, VincentxOC (Aislim)_

_Capitulo "4"_

_La otra Cetra_

_**Resumen del Capitulo: **Por fin, queda al descubierto la identidad de Aislim, ahora todos saben que ella es otra cetra, ella se acerca a Vincent, para saber mas de él, debido a que su comportamiento misterioso la atrae, con el paso del tiempo ellos dos se vuelven amigos._

Aerith mira a Aislim, nota que la joven tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella, la cetra siente que le pedirá una explicación de su comportamiento en la mañana, suspira un poco y se sienta en una de las bacas de la iglesia, invitando a Aislim a sentarse a su lado, la joven le hace caso y se sienta a lado de la cetra. Una vez que esta sentada mira fijamente a Aerith, un silencio molesto se adueña del lugar.

Aerith suspira un poco para así dar final a ese silencio.-Bueno ya que estas aquí-. Susurra.-Creo que es hora que conozcas algo sobre nosotras-. La mira a los ojos.

Aislim mira a Aerith sin entender nada.- ¿Nosotras?-. Pregunta confusa.-Nosotras no somos nada-.

-Te equivocas-. Responde la cetra.-Si somos, somos hermanas por sangre, tus verdaderos padres son los míos-. Responde tras un leve suspiro.-El destino nos reunió de nuevo-.

-No entiendo-. Responde Aislim sin dejar de mira a Aerith.

-Te cuento-. Le sonríe dulcemente la cetra a la chica que estaba a su lado.

Así, Aerith comenzó con el relato, Aislim la miraba sorprendida, no podía creer lo que escuchaba de la florista, no sabía que decir por cada palabra que Aerith decía, la chica se ponía mas sorprendida, mientras Aerith le seguía contando la historia a Aislim, un extraño hombre, estaba en la puerta escuchando la historia, sonríe cínicamente y entra a la entrada, y comenzó a acercarse a donde se encontraban las chicas.

-Muy buena historia-. Dice mientras se acerca a ellas de forma fría.-Por fin te encuentro-. Mira a Aislim.- ¿Creíste que te escaparías de mi?-. Sonríe mientras se acerca a la joven.

-Déjame en **paz**-. Responde la chica mientras toma una esferita la cual se convierte en una espada de luz.-No dejare te hagas mas daño-. Responde desafiante.

-Jajajaja-. Se ríe mientras se acerca a ella.-Eso nunca-.

Aerith viendo aquello, saca su vara y se pone a lado de Aislim.-No dejare que toques a mi hermana-. Dice en forma desafiante sin dejar de mirar a aquel sujeto.

-Oh, las hermanitas están juntas-. Sin inmutarse se sigue acercando a ellas.-Pero será mas fácil, así atrapare a dos cetras a la vez-. Sonríe mientras se acercaba a ellas.

-¿Piensas que nos dejaremos atrapas así de fácil?-. Pregunto Aerith si bajar la guardia.

-Huy, que carácter-. Sonríe y corre a gran velocidad y con rápidos movimientos dejan a las cetras inconcientes.-Pero no me logran intimidad-.

Mientras tanto Tifa, estaba en el séptimo cielo, esperando a Aislim, sabia que había ido a hablar con Aerith, pero en su pecho, sentía que ambas chicas estaban en peligro, lo único que le quedo hacer es esperar a los demás, al poco tiempo, llego Vincent, noto a Tifa nerviosa y se acerco a ella.

-¿Pasa algo?-. Pregunto el ex turco a la morena.

-¡Vincent!-. Exclamo la morena a ver entrar a uno de sus amigos.- ¡Que bueno que llegas!-. va corriendo donde estaba el moreno.

-¿Qué tienes?-. Le vuelve a preguntar a ver que la joven esta desesperada.-Y… ¿Dónde esta Aislim?-.

-Aislim fue a hablar con Aerith-. Responde Tifa con nerviosismo.-Y tengo un mal presentimiento, creo que ambas están en peligro-. Toma sus guantes para salir e ir a la iglesia en los suburbios

-Entonces vamos-. Vincent sale tras ella y prepara su ceberus para enfrentarse a posiblemente un enemigo.

En el camino se encontraron con Cloud, Tifa le cuento lo que ella presiente y decide ir junto con Vincent y la morena a salvar a las dos jóvenes cetras, ellos corrieron por el lugar, entre mas pronto llegaran a los suburbios, mas pronto llegaría a la iglesia y así salvaría a las dos chicas.

Una vez que llegaron a la iglesia, Cloud quien lleva a Tifa en su moto, baja y toma una de sus armas, Vincent aparece ente las sombras a lado de ellos dos, se miran entre ellos y deciden entrar a la iglesia, una vez a dentro, notaron una extraña figura, la cual tenia a ambas cetras en cada brazo, Vincent le apunta con su arma en la cabeza y el sujeto solo atina a sonreír a los recién llegados.

-No lograran nada-. Dice aquel sujeto.-Necesito a estas cetras para un **sacrificios**-. Sonríe y no las suelta pese que Vincent le apuntaba con su arma.

-¿Crees que dejaremos que las sacrifiques?-. Pregunto Tifa tomando pose de batalla, una vez que se había puesto los guantes.-En tus sueños-.

-Vaya-. Mira a Tifa.-Tienes carácter, joven-.

-Y no solo eso-. Sonríe y se lanza contra aquel sujeto, quien atina dejar a la cetras para poder defenderse.

Viendo aquello, Vincent y Cloud se lanza a salvar a las muchachas, cada uno toma a una, Vincent toma a Aislim y Cloud a Aerith, las lleva a un lugar seguro y regresan para ayudar a Tifa, quien para su sorpresa ella ya había derrotado al malo y este había huido.

-Llegan tarde-. Dice la morena a ver a sus amigos.-Ya cabe con él-. Sonríe.

-Mejor regresemos al bar.-. Dice Cloud a salir de la iglesia para tomar a Aerith y llevarla él mismo.

Vincent hace lo mismo con Aislim para así llevarla al bar., para que ellas se pudieran recuperar, una vez que llegan al bar., dejan descansar a las chicas, quienes tardaron minutos inconcientes, al despertar bajaron a donde todo se encontraba, todos ya estaba ahí, Aerith y Aislim les cuentan todo lo que pasaron y aquel tipo raro, todos se quedaron con un extraño sentimiento ya que un extraño enemigo posiblemente, esta por llegar a sus vidas, Aislim nota que Vincent esta apartado del grupo se acerca a él con la intención de hablare pero el ex turco la deja sola, ella toma la decisión de seguir intentando.

Los días pasa y el noviazgo entre Cloud y Aerith era mas evidente e intenso, siempre estaba junto, mientras que Aislim se había hecho amiga de Vincent, después de estar tanto tiempo insistiendo, la cetra de azul, siempre le contaba a Vincent sobre su vida antes de conocer a su hermana Aerith y antes de saber quien era ella, el ex turco, siempre escuchaba atento, y ella le enseñaba que una vez que caes debes levantarse, ya que la vida es una constante lucha para poder supsitir y que no importan los obstáculos que aparezca, ya que al final, serán ganadores, Vincent le tenia mucho cariño a su nueva amiga, siempre iba juntos, había veces que los molestaba por que todos pensaba que era novios cuando, solo era amigos, es una hermosa amistad pura y grande.

Continuara…

_**Notas de la autora: Hola espero que les guste este fic, me quedo algo aguado por que lo hice con algo de sueño, pero igual espero que les guste, dejen comentarios y díganme que tal voy, se acepta, sugerencias, jitomatazos, amenazas, etc.**_

_**Adiós. **_


	5. El Mal se Acerca

**Salvación**

_**Resumen: **Después de tantas batallas, la joven creta Aerith regresa al mundo para vivir de nuevo, descubre cosas nueva, entre ellas descubre que ella no era la única creta a encontrara a una chica con el mismo aura místico que resulta ser su hermana, una hermana que nunca a conocido, con el tiempo se desarrolla una relación de amor fraternal entre ellas, Aerith descubre también que Cloud esta enamorado de ella, mientras una hermosa amistad entre Aislim y Vincent nace la cual se convierte en amor, pero poco tiempo después llega una nueva catástrofe que amenaza con la destrucción no solo de este mundo si no de otros y dimensiones distintas, depende de nuestros cuatro amigos salvar el mundo y todo lo valioso para ellos…_

_**Rango: **Para todas las edades._

_**Genero: **Drama, Romance, Aventuras, Tragedia._

_**Pareja: **CloudxAerith, VincentxOC (Aislim)_

_Capitulo "5"_

_El Mal se Acerca_

_**Resumen del Capitulo: **Pasa el tiempo, Cloud cumple ya 6 meses de novio de Aerith, Aislim se vuelve una gran amiga de Vincent, mientras que el ex turco, le hagara mucho cariño, todos piensa que ya nada malo puede pasar, pero en un ataque a Midgar, se dan cuenta que esto podría ser en comienzo de una nueva batalla._

Ya era inicios de primavera, las aves cantaba amorniosamente, la cetra Aerith, caminaba de la mano con su novio Cloud, ellos paseaba por el lugar, muy felices de encontrarse de nuevo, ya que hacia ya algún tiempo se habían separado por aquella tragedia la cual le costo la vida a Aerith, mientras en otro lado, la joven Aislim se encontraba junto con su mejor amigo, Vincent Valentine, ella le contaba cosas interesante que vio, antes de que el barco donde viajaba se hundiera y ella vagara en el mar por dos largos meses, le contó que hasta tuvo ganas de quitarse la vida por que sentía que ese era su fin, pero que no lo hizo por que algo dentro de ella, le dijo que debía seguir luchando hasta el final y al hacerle caso, pudo conocer a su hermana y a un gran amigo como es el ex turco. Ella siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa, cosa que hacia sentir bien a Vincent, era la primera vez desde que perdió a Lucrecia que se sentía bien con una mujer, Aislim toma la mano de Vincent y le hace que lo vea a la cara.

-Ven-. Sonríe y lo jala queriendo que se levante.-Te quiero mostrar algo-. No le deja de sonreír.

Vincent la mira y suspira un poco.-Esta bien-. Se levanta y va junto con ella.- ¿A dónde vamos?-. Pregunta mientras **mira** a Aislim.

-A mi lugar secreto-. Sonríe y sigue caminado.

Vincent no dice nada solo la sigue, viendo cada rincón por donde pasaba, Aislim lo lleva hasta un hermoso campo de flores, ella le suelta la mano y corre hasta el lugar, el ex turco, solo se limita a ver a su amiga como **jugaba **con las flores, al final la chica se sienta para así comenzar hacer una hermosa corona de flores, decide hacer una para cada uno de sus amigos pero la primera será para su amigo mas querido, Vincent, ella se limita a sonreír cada vez que agrega una flor a la corona, Vincent por su parte camina y se recarga contra un árbol, cruzándose de brazos y cierra los ojos pensado en su pasado y pensado en ella, en su amada Lucrecia, el campo de flores le había gustado y a él le hubiera gustado mas que Lucrecia las viera, conociéndola iba a quedar fascinada por aquel lugar. Aislim quien seguía haciendo una corona de flores comenzó a tararea une bella melodía, la cual hizo que el ex turco saliera de sus pensamientos para así, dirigir la mirada a la chica, la cual se levanta y se acerca caminado tranquilamente a Vincent, ella le sonríe y le muestra la **corona de flores**.

-La hice para ti-. Sonríe.-Espero que te guste-.

Vincent la mira fijamente y después toma la corona.-Gracias-. Susurra.

-Ahora haré mas para el resto-. Dicho esto se fue a hacer mas coronas de flores con une linda sonrisa.

Ella nuevamente se sentó entre las flores y comenzó a hacer mas coronas de flores, se quedaron ahí por horas, una vez que termina, las pone con cuidado en su canasta y se va a lado de Vincent quien la esperaba.

-Creo que debemos regresar-. Dice Vincent seriamente mirando el cielo.

-De acuerdo-. Aislim le sonríe y camina de regreso siendo seguida por un traquido Vincent.

Caminaron por largo rato, cuando unos extraños sonidos que paresia provenir de unos arbustos, hizo que el ex turco este en alerta, la chica la que viajaba a su lado, se quedo mirando el lugar con algo de miedo cuando de pronto, sale de esos arbusto un extraño sujeto, vestido de ropas negras y góticas, este sonríe a ver que Aislim sigue viva y camina hasta donde ella esta, pero Vincent se pone en medio de aquel tipo y de su amiga, saca su cerberus y le apunta en la cabeza.

-¿Quién eres?-. Pregunto Vincent en su típico tono serio.

-Oh-. Sonríe aquel hombre.-Aislim, quería-. Baja la mirada sin darle importancia al armado Vincent quien le apuntaba.-Veo que has conseguido a un buen guarda espaldas-. Suspira.-Pero ni así te salvaras de mí-. Se da la media vuelta para así retirarse pero antes de irse, se detiene y mira sobre su hombro al ex turco.-Mi nombre es Kael Spira por tu bien, no te metas donde no te llaman-. Dicho esto se retira.

Vincent baja su arma a ver que aquel sujeto se había ido para después enfundarla en el estuche que lleva sujeto a su pierna.- Muy bien-. Dice a dirigir su mirada a Aislim.- ¿Por qué te busca aquel sujeto?-. Se queda mirando a la chica fijamente.

-No tengo por que contestar esa pregunta-. Responde y le entrega las coronas florares que eran para el resto del grupo.-Despídeme de mi hermana y de los demás-. Dicho eso, se da media vuelta para irse pero Vincent la sujeta del brazo impidiendo que ella se vaya.

-¿Por qué haces eso?-. Le pregunta sin soltarla.

-Ellos ya me encontraron-. Baja la mirada.-Esta batalla es solo mía-.

-¿Quiénes?-.

-No puedo-. Baja la mirada y comenzó a llorar.-No quiero involucrar a nadie-.

-Dime, no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño-. Vincent la suelta.-Por lo tanto si, quieres irte eres libre-. Le da la espalda.-Pero dime quienes son ellos-.

-Bueno-. Aislim toma la mano de Vincent y lo lleva bajo un árbol donde se sienta, es ahí, donde le cuenta todo lo que ella sabe sobre aquellos sujetos.

Mientras que Cloud seguía con su cita con su novia Aerith, se paseaba por Gold Saucer, sin saber que eran **vigilados** por unos extraños sujetos, a ver que Aerith estaba viva, sonríe y procede sigilosamente a su captura. Cloud seguí a lado de su amada, paseándose por el lugar, cuando siente que son vigilados, se detiene repentinamente.

-¿Pasa algo?-. Pregunta la cetra mirado a su novio.

-No, nada-. Responde el rubio.-Aerith, adelántate, enseguida te alcanzo-. Dicho esto Cloud camina hacían donde estaba esas personas.

La cetra noto que Cloud, estaba algo tenso por lo que decide irse adelantando por si algo pasaba, el rubio podría enfrentarse a los malos sin preocupaciones, mientras ella se queda escondida cerca por si, Cloud la necesita. El rubio por su parte, se pone atento a todo movimiento, aquellas personas se dan cuenta que Cloud, las ha descubierto y salen de su escondite para hacerle frente.

-¿Qué quieren?-. Pregunto Cloud en todo desafiante.

-Venimos por la cetra-. Sonríe y miran adelante al lugar donde Aerith estaba escondida.

-¿Creen que dejare que se la lleven?-. Se pone en pose de batalla.

-Por ahora, no la llevaremos-. Sonríe sin dejar de ver al rubio.-Así que si no la quieres perder, cuídala mucho-. Dicho esto se desvanece como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Cloud se queda viendo lo que había pasado, no dice nada, cuando oye una vos atrás de él.

-Cloud-. Susurra aquella vos.- ¿Estas bien?-.

-Aerith-. Se voltea para ver a su novia.-Si, lo estoy, no te preocupes-. Le besa los labios.-Será mejor que regresemos-.

-De acuerdo-. Dice Aerith, sin dejar de estar preocupada por Cloud.

Mientras caminaba, Cloud no dejaba de pensar en aquel sujeto y peor aun su Aerith nuevamente corría peligro, apretó suavemente la mano de la cetra, quien lo mira y le sonríe con la intención de calmarlo, caminaron por largo rato hasta que llegaron a Séptimo cielo, donde estaba los demás, Aislim se acerca a su hermana y a Cloud y les da la corona de flores, Aerith se da cuenta que todos usaba una, hasta Vincent, eso le hizo sonreír un poco mas ya que nunca espero ver a Vincent con una corona de flores, el ex turco, dirige su mirada a Cloud y como si se entendiera, sale los dos para hablar de lo que estaba pasado, Vincent le cuenta que había un extraño hombre que se quería llevar a Aislim, Cloud le cuenta algo parecido, lo que deja preocupado a amos chicos, suspira desganadamente ya que eso significaba que una nueva batalla, estaba por venir e hiciera lo que hiciera, no podría detener lo que estaba destinado a pasar, solo les quedaba…**espera ese momento**.

Continuara…

_**Notas de la autora: Hola gracias a todos por sus comentarios, por cierto perdón si este capi me quedo corto, es que ando medio bloqueada pero como ya viene lo bueno, las ideas me va a llegar siempre, acepto sugerencia, criticas, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos etc. GRACIAS.**_


	6. Atrapados en una Dimensión paradera

**Salvación**

_**Resumen: **__Después de tantas batallas, la joven creta Aerith regresa al mundo para vivir de nuevo, descubre cosas nueva, entre ellas descubre que ella no era la única creta a encontrara a una chica con el mismo aura místico que resulta ser su hermana, una hermana que nunca a conocido, con el tiempo se desarrolla una relación de amor fraternal entre ellas, Aerith descubre también que Cloud esta enamorado de ella, mientras una hermosa amistad entre Aislim y Vincent nace la cual se convierte en amor, pero poco tiempo después llega una nueva catástrofe que amenaza con la destrucción no solo de este mundo si no de otros y dimensiones distintas, depende de nuestros cuatro amigos salvar el mundo y todo lo valioso para ellos…_

_**Rango: **__Para todas las edades._

_**Genero: **__Drama, Romance, Aventuras, Tragedia._

_**Pareja: **__CloudxAerith, VincentxOC (Aislim)_

_Capitulo "6"_

_Atrapados en una dimensión palareda_

_**Resumen del capitulo: **__Después, de encontrarse con esas personas, Vincent, Cloud, Aerith y Aislim, estaba paseando por la Costa del Sol, cuando todo parecía ser un día normal, una brecha dimensional se abre atrapando a los cuatro, quedando confinados a una dimensión la cual esta muriendo y depende de ambas cetras, ayudar a salvar este mundo de su destrucción, mientras Vincent y Cloud las protegen…_

Ya había pasado una semana de lo ocurrido, todos seguía en sus asuntos, Tifa atendía su bar con la ayuda de Aislim y Yuffie quienes atendía de muy buena gana a los clientes, mientras Aerith le ayuda a Tifa con las bebidas, los chicos por su parte estaba sentándoos, comentando sobre aquellas personas que aparecían para llevarse a ambas cetras, lo cual los tenia bien preocupados. Pero no se mostraba preocupados para no tener a las chicas tensas y preocupadas por el asusto. Vincent hablaba de cuando se topo con un tipo raro y este se quiso llevar a Aislim, cosa que no permitió, Cloud contó lo mismo que el ex turco, ese suceso puso mas tenso a los muchachos, las chicas se da cuenta de eso pero Aislim y Aerith se acerca a ellos, Aislim se acerca a Vincent y le habla suavemente.

-Vincent-. Susurra suavemente.- ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?-.

-Claro-. Se levanta y va con ella fuera del bar.

Ambos sale fuera del lugar, una vez fuera, ella se detiene frente al ex turco, quien estaba se le queda mirando, pronto ella se da la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con Vincent, este solo se le quedaba viendo directamente a los ojos.

-Bien-. Susurra.- ¿De que deseas hablar?-.

-Supe de tu pasado-. Dice bajando la mirada.-Como amiga…te diré que puedes contar conmigo en todo-. Levanta la mirada y lo ve a los ojos.-Te quiero mucho, Vincent-. Le sonríe.-Eres para mí un gran amigo y siempre te daré mi apoyo-.

Vincent se le queda mirando y suspira suavemente.-Gracias por tus palabras-. Dicho esto, la abraza suavemente.

Aislim no dice nada, solo se sonroja levemente, le regresa el abrazo a Vincent y oculta su rostro entre la larga cabellera del ex turco.

Se quedaron afuera del bar unos segundos, mientras que Yuffie los espiaba desde la entrada, Aerith quien pasaba por ahí, ve a Yuffie y la jala de la camisa…

-Será mejor que los dejes solos-. Le susurra la cetra a la ninja.

-De acuerdo-. Responde y da un ultimo vistazo afuera.-Se ven lindos juntos ¿no?-.

-Ellos son solo amigos-. Dice Aerith a Yuffie.

-Aerith-. Susurra Yuffie tomando la mano de la cetra.-No se por que me siento así…me duele verlo juntos-. Baja la mirada.-Me gusta Vincent, creo que me enamore de él-.

La cetra la ve sorprendida y sonríe.-Mi pequeña amiga-. La lleva dentro del bar.-Lo que sientes por Vincent, no es amor, es cariño-. Ya adentro la ve fijamente.-Y sabes que eres muy joven para él…para Vincent, eres una niña apenas-. Le da unas palmaditas.-Pero mi hermana-. Su mirada se fija en la puerta, dado que Aislim y Vincent, siguen afuera.-Tal vez ella, se pueda ganar su corazón, ella tiene 24 años…dudo que Vincent la vea como una niña…Yuffie, no es por nada pero tu seria como una hermana para él-. Suspira y mira a la ninja.-Tal vez lo que sientes por él, es cariño, lo vez como un hermano mayo, aquel hermano mayor que te hubiera gustado tener-. Se separa de ella y va donde Tifa.-Piénsalo a fondo…para que no cometas errores-.

Yuffie se queda sola y se sienta en una silla para pensar en las palabras que le dijo la cetra y se da cuenta que ella tenia razón, el dizque amor que le tenia, solo era cariño, eso le dio algo de alivio y si Vincent se llegaba a enamorar de Aislim, le daría una mano para que entre ellos todo vaya muy bien y no le paso lo mismo que le había pasado tiempo atrás con Lucrecia y esta vez él sea feliz, poco después Aislim y Vincent entraron, la chica corre donde esta su hermana.

-Hermana-. Va donde se encontraba Aerith.-Vamos de pasea a Costa Del Sol-. Sonríe alegremente.-Iré con Vincent, puedes venir con tu novio-. Jala a su hermana para que le haga caso.

-Pero…-. Trata de buscar una excusa.-No puedo dejar a Tifa sola-.

-Ve-. Sonríe la morena a su amiga.-Yo tendré a los demás para que me ayuden, disfruta la vida que se te negó-.

-Bueno-. La cetra mira a su hermana y decide ir a ese paso a la Costa Del Sol, va donde Cloud, lo invita a ir y ese acepta.

Los cuatro, sale del bar y se va a Costa Del Sol a pasarla bien, mientras caminaba, las hermanas hablaban, de todo lo que pasaron en la vida, Aislim se sorprende a saber que su hermana había muerto pero que había regresado a la vida gracias a los ancianos en la Tierra Prometida, seguían hablando por el camino, hasta que llegaron a Costa Del Sol, una vez ahí, las chicas se fuero a divertir, mientras Cloud y Vincent, se quedaba bajo la sombra de una palma, viéndolas divertirse. Cuando de pronto de la nada, todo se nubla y un extraño porta se abre en la mar, jalado a todos lo que este ahí, Cloud corre rápidamente y toma a su novia de la mano para evitar que esta sea jalada, Vincent se convierte en sombra y toma a Aislim para protegerla, llevándola a un lugar donde se podrían todos sujetar ya que la succión por aquel portal se había fortalecido, jalando hasta algunas palmeras.

-Es demasiando fuerte-. Grita Aislim quien estaba siendo sujetada por Vincent de la mano.-No puedo más-. Comenzó a resbalarse.

-¡RESISTE!-. Le grita el ex turco y la sujeta con más fuerza para evitar que sea succionada por aquel portal.

-Vincent-. Le llama Aislim con temor en los ojos.-Es inútil-. Dicho esto finalmente se suelta siendo, cayendo dentro del portal.

-¡Nooo!-. Grita Vincent a ver eso.-Aislim-. Se suelta apropósito y entra al portal por ella.

Mientras que Cloud y Aerith ya no aguantan mas y cae dentro de aquel portal, una vez que están dentro el portal se cierra, quedando los tres atrapados dentro, vagando por un túnel dimensional, Vincent quien había dado con Aislim, va hacia ella y la abraza suavemente, ella se había desmayado por lo que paso y el ex turco solo la abrazaba sobre protectoramente, vagaron por aquel túnel, hasta que llegaron al destino, los cuatro cae en un extraño pero bello planeta. Poco a poco cada uno se fue levantando, Vincent ayuda a Aislim a levantarse una vez que esta despierta, Cloud ayuda a Aerith, todos camina hasta un acantilado y se da cuenta que ya no están en el mundo que ellos conoces.

-¿Dónde estamos?-. Pregunta a Aerith sin saber nada de aquel mundo extraño pero hermoso.

-No lo se-. Responde el rubio a su novia.-Será mejor no separarnos-.

-Me duele todo-. Dice Aislim mientras trata de no perder el equilibrio.

-Será mejor que vayamos a buscar información para saber donde estamos-. Aconsejo el pistolero a sus compañeros.

-Si tienes razón-. Dice Cloud mientras camina a lado contrario del acantilado.-Vamos a ver donde nos encontramos-.

Todos sigue al pistolero, Aislim quien aun estaba algo mareaba por el túnel dimensional, caminaba apoyada de su hermana, quien le ayudaba a caminar, Aerith, caminaba junto con su hermana atrás de los chicos, Cloud y Vincent estaba atentos ante cualquier cosa que podría pasar y para así poder proteger a las chicas, las cuales estaba atrás de ellos. Caminaron por unos minutos hasta que llegaron a una aleda abadanada, todo el lugar estaba nevado, donde mire había nieve, no habían visto nada desde que llegaron que no sea un campo nevado, el frío que hacia era muy penetrante y como comenzaba a oscurecer, decidieron quedarse en una de esas cabañas a pasar la noche, a la mañana siguiente buscaran la forma de regresar a su mundo, ya que el mundo en el que se encontraban parecía esta abandonado, no había nada mas que no fueran animales.

La noche cae, una vez que ellos, se instala en una cabaña, una vez instalados, Aislim sale a caminar un poco bajo la nieve, no le importaba, total había viajado bajo climas peores, el pistolero la siente salir y la sigue, mientras Cloud y Aerith se quedan solos en la habitación.

Mientras los rayos de aquella luna se colaban por la ventana, alumbrado todo el cuarto, Aerith, se sienta en la cama, Cloud al ver eso, se levanta de la cama donde estaba dormido y se sienta junto a su novia, le acaricia la mejilla y le besa calidamente los labios, la cetra le corresponde el beso y lo abraza sin dejar de besarlo, solos en aquella habitación alumbrados por los rayos de la luna que se colaban por las ventanas… Mientras Vincent se le acercaba a una solitaria Aislim, quien estaba sentada en la nieve cubierta por esta, se sienta a su lado y la abraza suavemente con un brazo, cubriéndola con su capa roja para que no tenga calor, ve la luna llena y suspira desganadamente, ella lo mira y sonríe, pensado que es el momento de conocerlo a fondo para saber mejor como tratarlo y no cometer errores…

Pero lo que nadie se ha dado cuenta es que una vez que llegaron a este planeta en esta dimensión, deberá encontrar una forma para salvarlo de la destrucción, solamente así regresaran a su mundo…

Continuara…

_**Notas de la autora: Que tal, espero que les guste este capitulo, pensé que ya era hora de mandarlo a aquella dimensión que debían salvar para que el fic comenzara a tener sabor, aprovechare mis vacaciones para escribir muy chido, también aproveche para aclarar que Yuffie nunca amo a Vincent, ella solo le tiene cariño que es muy diferente al amor, cariño de amigo/hermano, solo eso, ya que nunca pude notar una escena romántica entre ellos dos, y deben reconocer que el pistolero (Vincent), solo la ve como una niña, esta muy lejos de enamorarse de ella, al menos que sea un asalta cunas, jejeje, bueno, bueno, me calmo, pero recuerde que estoy abierta a toda sugerencia, critica, jitomatazo, etc.**_


	7. En Busca De Respuestas

Salvación

**Salvación**

_**Resumen:**____Después de tantas batallas, la joven creta Aerith regresa al mundo para vivir de nuevo, descubre cosas nueva, entre ellas descubre que ella no era la única creta a encontrara a una chica con el mismo aura místico que resulta ser su hermana, una hermana que nunca a conocido, con el tiempo se desarrolla una relación de amor fraternal entre ellas, Aerith descubre también que Cloud esta enamorado de ella, mientras una hermosa amistad entre Aislim y Vincent nace la cual se convierte en amor, pero poco tiempo después llega una nueva catástrofe que amenaza con la destrucción no solo de este mundo si no de otros y dimensiones distintas, depende de nuestros cuatro amigos salvar el mundo y todo lo valioso para ellos…_

_**Rango:**____Para todas las edades._

_**Genero:**____Drama, Romance, Aventuras, Tragedia._

_**Pareja:**____CloudxAerith, VincentxOC (Aislim)_

_Capitulo "7"_

_En Busca De Respuestas_

_**Resumen del capitulo:**____Después de un buen descanso, los cuatro, decide ir a buscar algunas respuestas para saber donde se encontraba y como regresar a su mundo._

Ya era de día, Aislim se levanta de la cama, no recuerda como llego, solo recuerda que estaba afuera en la nieve, algo nostálgica, se levanta y nota que estaba cubierta con una capa roja, la sujeta y la ve de cerca, se da cuenta que es la capa de Vincent, se sienta al borde de la cama y se talla suavemente los ojos, ve la cama y se da cuenta que el pistolero, dormía a su lado, ella le sonríe y se levanta cubriendo a Vincent con la capa, sale de la cabaña para ver si podría encontrar a alguien y así poder pedirle información de aquel lugar. Aerith y Cloud quienes ya estaban despierto, notaron la salida de la joven pero extrañamente, su cabello no era azul cielo como cuando la conocieron era castaña y lacio ondulado en las puntas, y sus ojos era de un color café claro, eso los confundió y Aerith decide acercarse a ella para saber por que tenia todos de cabello y ojos diferentes.

-Aislim-. La llama al acercarse a ella.- ¿Por qué tus ojos y tu cabello son diferentes a los de antes?-.

-¿Eh?-. La chica ve a su hermana y suspira.-El otro cabello solo era una peluca y los ojos de color son mas que nada pupilentes, eran un disfraz que usaba para escapar de alguien que anteriormente me perseguía en el momento que se hundió el barco-. Baja la mirada apenada por tener que engañar a su hermana, a Cloud y peor aun engañar a Vincent por quien estaba empezando a sentir algo muy fuerte mas que solo amistad pero el ex turco aun no sabe del verdadero color de pelo y ojos de la chica pero sabia que no debía mentirle por lo que decidió en cuando el pistolero despierte, le diría eso.

-Ya veo-. La cetra le sonríe a su hermana.-No te preocupes-.

-Pensé que si sabias la verdad, te enojarías conmigo por no ser sincera-. Baja la mirada muy apenada por lo sucedido.-Perdóname, hermana, perdón por no decirte la verdad-.

-Ya dije que no te preocupes-. Sonriéndole.-Ahora solo diré esto a Vincent-. La abraza.-Siento que él te esta empezando a gustar-.

Esas palabras, dejaron en shock a Aislim ya que no esperaba escuchar eso, que a ella le empezaba a gustar Vincent Valentine, baja la mirada sonrojada, le da la espalda a su hermana y se aleja pensando en lo que sentía por el serio pistolero, mientras camina pensaba en las palabras de su hermana, después de darle algunas vueltas se da cuenta que alado de Vincent se sentía muy bien, pero aun no sabia si era por que se había enamorado de él, se sienta bajo un árbol en cual estaba nevado, se arrodilla de bajo de este y se pone las manos en el rostro, se queda ahí largo rato pensado en lo que sentía por Vincent, para saber si en verdad se había enamorado de él o si solo era cariño. Mientras tanto, Cloud estaba sentado, hablando con su novia Aerith quien estaba, Vincent quien ya había despertado, sale de la cabaña para ver a su compañero y a Aerith hablando, se acerca y se sienta un poco apartado de ellos. La cetra se da cuenta de la presencia de Vincent y se acerca a él.

-Estas muy callado-. Lo mira fijamente.-Más de lo normal-.

-Estoy bien-. Responde seriamente y mira a otro lado.- ¿Dónde esta Aislim?-. Pregunta a darse cuenta que ella no se encontraba.

-Fue a caminar-. Dice la cetra calmadamente.

-Bueno-. Dice Cloud.-Iré a buscar información para saber donde estamos-. Se levanta y toma su enorme espada.-Ya vuelvo-.

-Cuídate, amor-. Sonríe la cetra al rubio.

-Lo haré-. Dicho esto se va.

Una vez que Cloud se fue, Vincent toma su cebersus y se va a otro lugar.-Yo también iré a buscar algunas respuestas-. Dice el pistolero sin mirar a su amiga.

-Espera, Vincent-. Aerith se levanta y lo sujeta del brazo.- Te puedo hacer una pregunta-. Le mira a los ojos.

-Claro-. Responde el ex tuco a su amiga.

-¿Qué piensas de mi hermana?-. Le mira seriamente.

-Pues, solo diré que es una buena persona-. Desvía la mirada.-Con ella estoy comenzado a sentir cosas raras-. Dicho esto se va sin decir nada mas.-Nos vemos, Aerith-.

El pistolero se va, dejando a Aerith sola, ella decide ir a buscar a su hermana la cual estaba comenzando a tardarse, se pone un abrigo que había encontrado y sale en busca de Aislim para saber si estaba bien y si no le había pasando nada malo. Aerith camina tratado de sentir la presencia de su hermana, una vez que da con ella, la sigue para así dar con Aislim, la persona a la que buscaba, la encuentra sentada bajo un árbol, ella tenia la cabeza baja y a sentir a su hermana la levanta, sonríe y se acerca a ella corriendo para así abrazarla fuertemente. Aerith al ser abrazada por su hermana le regresa el abrazo, mientras los copos de nieve caía suavemente sobre ambas hermanas, Aislim tenia en sus mejillas rastros de lagrimas, se separa un poco de su hermana para verla fijamente al rostro, se limpia las lagrimas y susurra un poco.

-Hermana-. Susurra temerosamente.-Si lo estoy-. La abraza mientras lloraba desperezadamente.

-¿Estas que?-. Le pregunto Aerith confundida.

-Si, estoy-. Susurra y suspira un poco.-Si, estoy enamorada de Vincent-. Baja la mirada.

Aquellas palabras dejaron muy sorprendida a Aerith, quien solo abrazo a su hermana y le acaricia suavemente la cabeza.-Lo sabia-. Susurra.-Eres mi hermana y sentía que esa amistad que tenías con Vincent, tarde o temprano se convertiría en amor-. Susurra dulcemente.-Será mejor que regresemos-. Toma a su hermana de la mano.

Ambas chicas caminan de regreso a la cabaña, una vez que llegan ahí se dan cuenta que Vincent y Cloud ya las esperaban.

-¿Dónde estaban?-. Pregunta Cloud a ver llegar a las chicas.

-Fuimos a caminar un poco-. Responde Aerith separándose de su hermana.

-No nos paso nada-. Dice Aislim mirando a Vincent y sonrojándose un poco.-Estamos bien-.

-Bueno-. Dice el pistolero.-Como ya estamos todos reunidos, será mejor que entre todos busquemos pistas para saber donde estamos y como regresar a nuestro mundo-.

-Esta bien-. Responde las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos-. Cloud camina junto a Vincent para mantener a las chicas atrás y así poder protegerlas de lo que pudiese pasar.

Caminaron por largo caminos nevados, todo el lugar estaba cubierto por una capa de nieve, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol acariciaba suavemente las nevadas tierras, algún que otro animalito se pasaba frente de los cuatro, quedándose viendo a Vincent, Cloud, Aerith y Aislim con una típica carita curiosa pero esos animalitos, ninguno de los cuatro los había visto antes, lo cual les había confirmado definitivamente que no se encontraban en su mundo, así que comenzaron a rogar por encontrar a alguien que les ayude a saber donde se encontraban y como regresar, ya habiendo caminado mas de 3 horas, los cuatro había llegado a otra aldea y esta al parecer parecía estar poblada, así que decidieron descansar ahí un poco para así comenzar a buscar respuestas. Entraron al poblando, las personas que ahí viven, los miran como asustados y consternados, cosa que desconcertaba a Cloud y a los demás, pero aun así siguieron hasta llegar a una posada, ambas chicas entrar primero y después los chicos, el dueño de la posada los ve y les sonríe.

-¿En que les puedo ayudar?-. Pregunta el pozalero.

-Si-. Responde el rubio al acercarse.- ¿Nos puede dar cuatro habitaciones?-.

-Claro-. Responde el dueño.-Síganme-. Deja la barra y se dirige a las habitaciones.

-Por cierto-. Dice Vincent quien caminaba atrás de ellos.- ¿Cómo se llama este mundo?-. Le pregunta de forma seria.

-Se llama Fantasía-. Responde el dueño.-Aquí todos vivimos de sueños-. Llega a las habitaciones.-Los sueños son los que alimenta a esta gente-.

-Pero si viven de sueños-. Interrumpe Aerith.- ¿Por qué toda la gente se ve tan de caída?-.

Esa pregunta hace que el dueño de aquella posada se quede extremadamente callado, se detiene frente a la puerta, suspira y sin ver a sus clientes, susurra en vos baja.-Hace tres años un mal se apodero de este mundo-. Les voltea a ver con una mirada llena de tristeza.-Y fue ese mal que nos dejo sin sueños para un futuro mejor, por eso todo el lugar es así de triste, por eso la luz del sol rara vez sale, razón por la cual estamos atrapados eternamente en una temporada nevada-. Abre la puerta y se hace a un lado.-Aquí esta una de las habitaciones, ¿Quién se quedara aquí?-.

-Aerith-. Dice Cloud mirando a su novia.-Ella esta muy cansada merece descansar un poco-.

-De acuerdo-. Dice Aerith al entrar pensativa a la habitación después de escuchar aquel relato.

Así cada uno se fue quedando es sus respetivas habitaciones, se prepararon para pasar la noche, ese pueblo, se mirada deprimente, desde que llegaron a aquel mundo, siempre hay un ambiente nostálgico pero aun no encontraban la forma de regresar a su mundo pero de algo estaban seguros, que antes de irse, ayudaría a estas personas ya que seria muy cruel irse así como así, sin darles una mano en esta crisis y por eso decidieron saber mas mañana sobre aquel mal el cual les destruyo la vida a los habitantes de aquel mundo…llamado Fantasía.

Continuara…

_**Notas de la Autora: Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis fics, tratare de hacer el próximo capitulo mas emociónate, mientras espero que les este gustando este capitulo, como pueden ver a Tifa no le había puesto pareja ya que solo, iba a salir Cloud, Aerith y Vincent (yo también pero solo me colé para estar con mi Vincent, jejejeje), espero que les guste y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, nos leemos y se cuidad, besos.**_


	8. La Misión

Salvación

**Salvación**

_**Resumen:**____Después de tantas batallas, la joven creta Aerith regresa al mundo para vivir de nuevo, descubre cosas nueva, entre ellas descubre que ella no era la única creta a encontrara a una chica con el mismo aura místico que resulta ser su hermana, una hermana que nunca a conocido, con el tiempo se desarrolla una relación de amor fraternal entre ellas, Aerith descubre también que Cloud esta enamorado de ella, mientras una hermosa amistad entre Aislim y Vincent nace la cual se convierte en amor, pero poco tiempo después llega una nueva catástrofe que amenaza con la destrucción no solo de este mundo si no de otros y dimensiones distintas, depende de nuestros cuatro amigos salvar el mundo y todo lo valioso para ellos…_

_**Rango:**____Para todas las edades._

_**Genero:**____Drama, Romance, Aventuras, Tragedia._

_**Pareja:**____CloudxAerith, VincentxOC (Aislim)_

_Capitulo "8"_

_La Misión_

_**Resumen del capitulo:**____Después de estar como 6 meses en aquella dimensión, una joven princesa regente de aquel lugar, les la da la respuesta de que ellos no podrá regresar hasta que salven al mundo de Fantasía, solo si hacen eso, ellos podrá regresar a su mundo, antes de que el grupo parte a cumplir ese deber, la princesa Lilith, les advierte que si fallan, no solo fantasía estará condenado si no todos los mundos de las distintas dimensiones…_

Ya habían pasado otra semana ahí, después de esa semana se cumplía ya 6 meses de estar en ese mundo, Vincent y los demás estaba ya desperados, no conocía el aquel mundo, ni a sus habitantes pero de algo estaban seguros es que adonde sea que vaya, siempre había un habiente nevado, no importa donde fueran, el lugar simplemente estaba cubierto por blanca nieve, cosa que se les hacia muy extraña ya que hasta en las costas era un situación invernal, así que la curiosidad les llego y decidieron buscar mas respuestas para estar de una buena ves por todas, seguros de donde se encontraban, caminaron por mas de 10 horas hasta que llegaron a una aldea en la cual se podía divisar un castillo gigantesco pero bastante hermoso, lo que se le hacia bastante raro, fue que el lugar estaba como protegido por un campo de fuerza que impedía que el clima invernal llegar al lugar por lo cual es muy hermoso, los árboles que rodea el pueblo, llenos de flores y frutas, el grupo de 4 no lo dudo mas y entro a lugar, al entrar se quedaron maravillados por la belleza del aquel sitio, los jardines llenos de flores, las aves cantaba sus bellas tonadas, los niños jugaba en las calles de su pueblo, en aquel lugar había mas vida que en otros lugares que encontraron, los cuales por el clima frío y la nieve parecían haber perdido la vida. Vincent, Aislim, Cloud y Aerith, caminaron por las calles viendo que ahí, en aquel lugar pese que todo era hermoso y lleno de vida, todo ciudadano tenia una mirada llena de terror en sus rostros, cosa que les hizo sentir algo extraño, de pronto se oye unas trompetas y la gente rápidamente se reúne en las calles, los cuatro a ver eso van donde estaba toda la multitud, se buscan un lugar para poder ver y saber en por que todos se habían reunido.

La respuesta fue rápida, ya que ante llenos apareció una escolta el cual escoltaba un carruaje y en el estaba una joven bella, de cabellos largos rubios, ojos de esmeralda, su piel tenia algo de color, mejillas rosadas, la joven princesa iba sentada dentro de su carruaje saludado al pueblo, cuando ve entre la multitud a Vincent, Aislim, Cloud y Aerith, se impresiona tanto ya que no esperaba ver tan pronto a los elegidos de otro mundo que había llegado a Fantasía para ayudarles con el mal que estaba plagando su mundo y ellos eran los que había venido de aquel mundo lejano.

-¡Alto!-. Ordena suavemente a al conductor del carruaje.-Espera unos momentos, por favor-. Sale del carruaje y va donde estaba Cloud y los demás.

Aerith nota que la joven ce acerca a ellos, mira a su novio, después a su hermana y al ultimo a Vincent.-Se acerca a nosotros-. Susurra la cetra, solo para que sus amigos la escuchen.

-Eso veo-. Responde Cloud mientras mira a la joven acercarse a ellos.

La princesa una ves que llega a ellos, les sonríe y los invita a ir a su carruaje.-Síganme por favor, yo les daré las respuestas que buscan-. Les indica gentilmente el camino a su carruaje.

Cloud, Aerith, Aislim y Vincent, se ven entre ellos, encogiéndose de hombros, deciden seguirla, pero se mantiene alerta por si algo malo llegara a pasar. Ellos siguieron a la princesa al carruaje donde entraron y se acomodaron dentro, una vez hecho esto, la princesa da la orden de seguir rumbo al castillo, el conductor ataja la orden y hace caminar a los caballos rumbo al castillo, en el camino las chicas hablan con la princesa y esta les contestaba algunas preguntas sencillas, mientras los chicos quienes iba junto a una ventana cada uno, miraba afuera viendo el paisaje del lugar. Ambos hombres estaban muy maravillados por la belleza de aquel lugar pero al mismo tiempo confundidos por que ese era el único lugar donde no tenia un clima nevado, la princesa nota la confusión de ambos hombres, suspira para después hablar.

-Una vez que lleguemos al castillo, les contare lo que esta pasando en este mundo-. Suspira y baja la mirada.-Espero que puedan ayudarnos-.

Cloud y Vincent miran a la princesa seriamente y asite levemente con la cabeza, mientras Aerith y Aislim se miraba entre ellas, ya que había escuchado la palabra: "Ayudarnos" pero ayudarlos de ¿Qué?, es que acaso había algo que los tenía así, cada minuto que pasaba, era más confuso para ellos, la princesa se dio cuenta de eso.

-No se preocupen-. Susurra.-Pronto llegaremos y ahí les explico todo-.

-De acuerdo-. Responde al mismo tiempo.

Pasaron unos minutos desde que dejaron todos de hablar y tardaron 2 horas en llegar al castillo, al llegar a este, los chicos ayudaron a que se bajaran las chicas, mientras la princesa fue atendida por uno de sus solados, después de eso ella los escolto dentro de castillo, hasta la sala de visitas, mando a una sirvienta a traer te para ella y los invitados, la sirvienta fue por lo que se le había mandado traer, para después regresar con su princesa y los invitados de esta, repartió las tasas de te y después se retiro para que ellos puedan hablar a solas. La princesa toma un traguito a su tasa de te para después ver fijamente a Cloud y compañía, quienes esperaban ansiosos el momento de saber la verdad sobre aquel lugar y en por que ellos habían sido llevados a el mundo de Fantasía. La princesa le sonríe levemente.

-Bueno en primera mi nombre es Lilith-. Los mira fijamente.-Yo los mande a llamar desde su mundo con la intención de de ayudan a salvar al mió del mal que callo sobre nosotros-. Baja la mirada.-Se los pido por favor, ayúdenos-.

-¿Pero?-. Pregunta el rubio viendo fijamente a Lilith.- ¿Ayudarlos de que?-.

-Les contare-. Suspira y mira los cuatro jóvenes.- Todo comenzó hace años atrás….-.

Flash Back

Fantasía en algún tiempo, fue un hermoso mundo lleno de paz y armonía, todos los habitantes, vivan en completa paz, no había guerras, ni pobreza, todos respetaba sus diferencias, se quería como si fueran hermanos pero un día, mientras Lilith, caminaba por el bosque, se encontró algo extraño, un castillo, apareció de la nada, y ella asombrada solo se quedo mirando, cuando de pronto, este castillo, comenzó a crea una ventisca helada, que llego a cada rincón del mundo, mientras una luz sale del castillo al cielo, creado una cortina de nueves para el sol no volviera a brillar, Lilith, usando sus poderes creo una única región donde no caiga nieve, para tan siquiera tener un lugar donde los aldeanos pudieran cultivar y cosechar pero con forme pasa el tiempo la princesa se va debilitando y no podré seguir manteniendo esa única regio fuera de aquel mal. Razón por la cual llamo con sus poderes a Aislim, Vincent, Aerith y Cloud, pero lo que ella no sabia es que los malos seguía a ambas chitas para matarlas antes de que ellas fueran llamadas, presintiendo eso, a Lilith no le quedo mas remedio que llamarlos antes de que cada uno de ellos sea informando de eso…Y por eso cayeron en Fantasía por sorpresa para ellos cuatro.

Fin Flash Back

Después del relato, los presentes se miran entre ellos, ahora sabían por que estaba ahí y la forma de regresar a su mundo, era ayudar a los habitantes de Fantasía, Vincent, cierra los ojos y se pone a pensar en que hacer, mientras que Cloud se pone a hablar con su novia, mientras Aislim estaba pensado a fondo eso, pone una mano en una rodilla, deja la taza de te la mesita, se levanta de golpe y mira fijamente a la princesa.

-Yo, le ayudare-. Dice con una mirada llena de determinación.

-¿En serio?-. Alexa mira tiernamente a Aislim.- ¡Muchas gracias!-. Se abalanza sobre la cetra de ojos castallos y la abraza fuertemente.

-No es nada-. Sonríe Aislim y abraza a la princesa.-Es bueno ayudar-.

Vincent, Cloud y Aerith mira asombrados la decisión de la otra cetra, ella no había pensado mucho en si ayudar o no, solamente decidió ayudar a estas personas del mundo de Fantasía, sonríen levemente y se acerca a Alexa y a Aislim.

-Nosotros también les ayudaremos-. Finalizan.

-¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!-. La princesa lloro de felicidad a ver la buena voluntad de estos cuatro jóvenes.

Desde ese día, ellos fueron invitados reales, la princesa les narraba cosas a detalle para que cuando llegue el día esperado, partan a detener y destruir ese mal para que Fantasía vuelva a ser el mismo mundo, hermoso y bello que alguna vez fue. Una noche, Aislim se encontraba a sola en los pasillos, se había detenido frente a la ventana para ver lo que ocurría a fuera, pudo notar que entre mas tiempo pasaba, la barrera se iba debilitando, tarde o temprano llegaría el día y esa barrera cedería y este lugar el único que se encontraba fuera de el clima invernal, seria abrazado por eso, ella puso sus manos en el pecho y bajo su mirada a un dije de ángel que tenia colgado en el cuello en una cadena, suspira y sigue caminado por los pasillos, hasta que oye una vos atrás de ella.

-¿No puedes dormir?-. Pregunta a salir de las sombras.

-No, no puedo-. Responde y se da la vuelta para ver como unos ojos color carmesí la miraban fijamente.-Vincent, tengo miedo-. Se abraza ella misma.-De que podamos fallar y no solo nosotros podíamos morir, si no muchos más-. Baja la mirada al piso.

Vincent se queda callado, mirando fijamente a la chica quien estaba frente de él, suavemente se acerca a ella y la rodea entre sus brazos, buscado que ella se sienta muy cómoda, acerca sus labios al oído de ella y le susurra suavemente.-No te preocupes-. No la suelta y solo la acaricia para tranquilizarla.- Además-. Le toma del rostro y hace que Aislim lo vea a los ojos.-No voy a dejar que te lastimen-. Susurra.

Aislim se sonroja levemente a tener a Vincent tan cerca de ella, desvía la mirada a otro lado y trata de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el apuesto hombre quien la abrazaba y acariciaba, Vincent alcanza a ver el rubor rojo en las mejillas de la chica, sonríe levemente y le toma del rostro, la acorrala contra la pared, le acaricia el rostro con su mano humana, mientras que con la garra metálica la mantiene sujetándola suavemente, la mira fijamente, con la mano con la cual le acariciaba la mejilla, le sujeta el rostro, haciendo que ella lo mire, suavemente cierra los ojos, humedece sus labios, y se acerca poco a poco a ella, Aislim se da cuenta de las intenciones de Vincent y cierra sus ojos, humedeciendo también, suavemente lo rodea con sus brazos por la espalda para acercarse también a los labios de Vincent, suavemente sus labios dieron un suave ropón, después otro para termina con un hermoso y apasionado beso, el pistolero la rodea de la cintura, mientras la besaba de forma dulce y tierna, Aislim se sujeta de su cuello, mientras le correspondía suavemente a aquel beso que le daba Vincent, suavemente la toma entre sus brazos y la lleva al cuarto donde Aislim se había quedado, una vez ahí, la recuesta para dejar volar la pación que ambos sentían en ese momento.

Mientras tanto, Aerith se sienta en su cama y mira por la ventana las estrellas, en ese lugar solo se podían ver, suspira un poco y cierra los ojos, pensado que la ultima vez que lucho para salvar a un mundo, el cual era el suyo, perdió la vida a manos de la persona a quien perseguían para detenerla, Sephiroth, el simple hecho de recordar aquello, le daba mucho miedo y una gran angustia, ya que no quería morir nuevamente y menos ahora que ya era muy feliz, a lado de su amado Cloud, de su recién encontrada hermana, Aislim, y entre sus amigos, si ella muere, sabría que seria aun mas doloroso para el ex SOLDADO, ya que si sufrió mucho cuado ella murió y en ese momento el sufrió mucho, ahora que eran novios, duda mucho que su amado Cloud soporte perderla otra vez, en ese momento se oye que tocan la puerta, Aerith mira la puerta, cierra los ojos para después cambiar su expresión de preocupación por una mas relajada, sonríe y dice de forma muy amable.

-Adelante-. Dice dulcemente sin perder esa sonrisa.

La puerta se abre para dar paso a un joven rubio, la mirada de la cetra se ilumina a ver de quien se trataba, suavemente se levanta de la cama y corre para abrazarlo, Cloud abraza suavemente a su novia y se acerca a la cama para platicar un rato.

-Desde que nos quedamos-. Dice Cloud con tono de preocupación.-Te eh notado algo tensa… ¿Pasa algo?-.

Aerith baja la mirada, suspira un poco y piensa en una buena respuesta que le podría dar a Cloud, después lo mira y sin dejar de sonreírle.-Pues…-. Sus palabras se atoraba en su garganta.-Cloud seré sincera-. Baja la mirada.- Es que tengo miedo-. Finaliza.

-¿Miedo de que?-. Pregunta Cloud y abraza suavemente a Aerith.

-Tengo miedo de morir otra vez-. Responde mientras las lagrimas escurría de sus hermosos ojos esmeralda.-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, no quiero que nada malo pase-. Termina y busca refugio en los brazos de su novio.

Cloud guardo silencio y solo se dispuso a consolar a su novia abrasándola y acariciándola suavemente, mientras esta lloraba de forma desconsolando en sus brazos, poco tiempo después, se tranquiliza y se queda solo sollozando en los brazos del el rubio, Cloud sonríe, le sujeta el rostro y la besa suavemente en los labios, la cetra siente el beso y le corresponde abrazándolo por la nuca, Cloud recuesta a Aerith en la cama y se acuesta suavemente enzima de ella, acapizándola, dejándose llevar poco tiempo después por sus insititos, la noche y la luna fueron testigos de cómo ambas parejas, Cloud y Aerith, Vincent y Aislim, se entregaban mutuamente de unos seres que se amaba y ahora mismo se había cada uno de ellos, uno solo con sus respectivas parejas.

La noche paso volando, Vincent ya se había levantando y despierta a Aislim, lo mismo pasaba con Cloud y Aerith, se arreglaron y bajaron donde se encontraba la princesa, esta a verlos les sonríe tiernamente, para después decirles unas palabras, antes de que ellos partieran ya que hoy era el día que debía ir a buscar la manera de detener todo eso y poder salvar a Fantasía y a otras dimensiones que podían ser dañadas.

-Muchas gracias por querer ayudarnos-. Sonríe la princesa.-Pero debo decirles que tengan cuidado, por que desde que el mal llego, aquí nada es lo que parece-. Dicho esto, la princesa les da a cada uno entrega de talismanes que los protegerían contra el mal.

-No se preocupe, detendremos a lo que esta haciendo esto y ganaremos el viaje de ida a nuestro mundo-. Responde Cloud al tomar el talismán.-Será como matar dos pájaros de un tiro-.

-Bueno ya es hora de irnos-. Dice Aerith con una sonrisa al tomar el talismán de ella.-Andando-.

Aislim y Vincent, toma el suyo y parte fuera del castillo, en una zona donde la princesa les había indicado antes de irse, el bosque oscuro, solamente ahí podría dar con lo que amenazaba este mundo para poder detenerlo, pero lo que ellos no sabia es que no bastaría con tan solo derrotarlo, tendría que hacer un sacrifico para poder detener la destrucción que aquello había causado y poder sanar el planeta para que recupere la paz la cual le había sido arrebatada…

Continuara…

_**Notas de la Autora**__**:**__Hola espero que les guste este capitulo, lo hago con mucha cariño para ustedes, espero criticas, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos, sugerencias, etc., y todo comentario le reapodere con mucho gusto… Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer este fic…_


End file.
